Snow Squall
by TheGodmother2
Summary: When Wyoming weather catch up to Walt and Vic.


Pillowy white flakes of snow fall chaotically and crash into the brick façade of the converted library that now serves as my office. Each soft flake full of promise with a small part to play in a very big storm or squall, in collusion, determining their fate upon our world one wet drop at a time. I stand still, on purpose, feeling comfort in the quiet as I sip a cup of steamy hot brew while peering out of my office window. Ruby warned us of the coming storm after receiving the National Weather Center's warning on our NCIC computer. I ordered the crew home to be safe and decided to man the fort. A choice too easily made because I did not have anyone home to keep safe from harms way. So, the jail bunk will do, just fine.

The wind picks up a bit and the temperature is on the decline. A snow squall is on the horizon. The white out conditions will be treacherous but fortunately, us Wyomingites know a thing or two about snow. My right hand rests easily on my Colt. It's natural stance for a lawman and it has become a part of my comfort even on the rare occasion when I don't fashion my side arm. I drain the bottom of my coffee cup and debate about having another cup but decide against it. It's not so easy falling asleep after coffee. Not like, it was 20 years ago. Hell, 10 years ago it was easier than now. I think about Martha and how comforted I feel now that the coward pulling the strings for her murder is dead. Dead by my hands. A righteous kill.

I hold my head a little higher and walk a little straighter since exacting both revenge and justice. I sleep better and Martha visits me in my dreams but not as frequently as the past. She chides me for my melancholy. I laugh at the thought and silently tell her good night as I snap off the overhead light in my office leaving only the small desk light to illuminate the old wood plank walls. The shadows pick their places and I stretch out on my office therapy couch. That's what Vic calls it because whomever sits on it suddenly begins to spill their guts like it's therapy. Many a cases were solved with butts on this couch. I laugh at the thought of Vic.

It's been nearly a year since our almost in Arizona. We have never talked about it and since her divorce; she has kept company with a fella over in Cumberland County. It pains me to see her interested in another man. I have no right to be jealous but the internal war rages on because I don't want to share her but I don't want to hold her back and deny her the ability to be happy. I unbuckle my belt and loosen the top button of my 501's just like my Dad and his dad before him when they would lie down for a nap. It's a thing old men do and I feel old these days. I can feel my melancholy coming back to visit and I think she will stay awhile this time as I drift to sleep listening to the echoes of the snow squall forming and the thought of my happiness swept away in the free form petals. My thoughts of Vic linger on the edge of consciousness as I sadden to the reality my unexpected love.

I don't know how long she had been there or if she was real. On occasion my mind plays tricks on me when my heart has it's way and imagines love with Vic. I imagine waking up with her folded in my arms, sharing my coffee out of my cup of course, and long walks together as purple and gold bounce off the landscape. I dream of her now, perched on the edge of the couch, gently stroking my hair as the graying strands coil and collapse between her long fingers.

"Yes"

I feel her weight pressed against my back as I ascend awake.

"Hi," my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi, back," her voice warm and soft.

"What time is it?"

"A little past midnight."

"I thought you were on a date with what's his name."

"I was on a date with what's his name but things happened so I came back here. I couldn't make it home because of the storm."

My mind was catching up and realizing I was not dreaming I was suddenly embarrassed for having Vic beside me while I slumbered, pants undone, like an old man. She was beautiful in the dimness of my office. Her lips were plump and glistening from the only make-up she wore. I turned onto my back to face her fully. The weakness of my surrendered position was my body giving in and admitting defeat. I do not possess the weapons or skill to win this battle.

"He let you drive in this weather?"

"What do you mean let me drive? It's not 1952, Walt, women drive these days and they can work and vote." She smiled at me enjoying her tease.

"I figured some rules of courting would never change."

"Courting. Seriously, Walt, it was a date."

I couldn't imagine a man not wanting to court, Vic. Work hard to make her his. Sean was a fool to let her go but I am a bigger fool for not admitting to her that I want to be hers. I am embarrassed at the thought.

"Is that what you do, Walt. Do you court the ladies?"

Embarrassed, I give her a half smile, "Only once."

Silence fell between us. The white snow blowing by the windows thick as a winter blanket, it is snow squall all right.

"What do you mean things happened?" I rested my right hand on hers just as naturally as sunshine.

"He called me out on my bullshit."

I lay quietly waiting for her.

"He got tired of waiting, Walt. "

The crinkly of my brow gave away my thought.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Vic." I knew how she felt in this moment. It's how I felt plenty of nights with Lizzie and when I finally convinced myself that I was being stupid it only reaffirmed that I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. It confirmed my love for Martha but awakened the reality of my love for Vic. I felt like I had cheated nature and the two women I loved.

"It's okay, Walt. Shit, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Because"

I sat up on the couch with my back resting against the stuffed arm. Vic moved against my legs leaving her hand under mine. The wind outside was groaning.

"Because, why, Walt."

"Because you know I love you."

I leaned forward and tightened my grip on her hand making sure she wouldn't get away. I kissed her full and wanting lips as I had imagined a million times in my dreams. Thankful she didn't kiss him this way and had not surrended to desire. I wanted her just for me and while I know I am not the first I am going to be her last.

Vic falls forward as our kiss grows deeper. I wrap my arm around her waist and fall back with her on top of me. Her hair envelops me. My hands find her hips and appreciate the curve of her body. I want to love her the way she deserves. Strong and true. My 501's are tight from the growing bulge stuffed inside.

"Tell me, again"

"No"

Vic, broke our embrace, her face wounded by my decline.

"I want to show you."

"Only if it's forever"

"And a day"

We fall back into each other's arms as I thank the Wyoming weather for being the best wingman. Snow squall, indeed.


End file.
